He's My John
by Kewawa
Summary: A Johnlock fuff maybe I'll get into smut. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock step into the flat and looked around frasnticly,

"Wherees my john?he cried out

he couldn't find his jjohn and he began to panic more and more

thern suddenly out of the bathroom came a sticking figure that caught sherlocks attion, short cut blond hair and beauiful blue eyes.

Sherlock calmed down and thought to himself that this must be what Hitler had in mind, perfection was before him.

"What is it sherlcok?

John said wondering what happened

Grabbing John by thr shoulders Sherlcok got close to john and told him is sercert "John. I jsut realizwed I love you.

"What?" John said.

"Do you love me?" Sherlock got closer to his face, "John. This is important. Do you love me?"

"WwwhaT you talking bout sherlock?"

"John."

Sherlcoke was right close in the face of his compainion.

"Uh, yes. I do Sherlcok." she said finally, looking up aat him.

"Good, we must annoce it to Listaught. John" Sherlock said still inches away from Johns aface.

John was blsuhing but Sherlock didn't care and pulled him away to outsude.


	2. Chapter 2

At the office of Listaught, John being dragged in by Sherlock relugtently.

"Sherlick! What are you doing here? You never come when I don't call." Lestrade said happy to see sherlock until he saw that he had his hand in hand with that john

Sherlock pulled john next to him and placed a hand on his shouilder, john looked confused but Sherlock just looked at him and saw beauty

"Listrade! I'd like to tell you some, are you ready for it?"

"ready for what? I'm ready for anything from you." he said trying to not notice how close he was standing to John.

"This realization is coming up, but first do you have a new case, or smothing for me to do?"

"Uhh yeah we always have something. I think there were a couple murders yesterday in London you could look into that."

"perfect, I'll get on it. see ya later listrade."

as he turned to go away listrade called out "no sherlock can I talk to you... alone?'

"Yeah sure what you want?" sherlock asked as he told john to wait out side

as john left the office that black lady came to talk to him.

"Your a couple now then?" she said sounding like a bitch.

John crossed his arms and noodled " Yeah I guess we, what are you going to do bout it?"

"Nuthin." She said "but I didn't think an ugly dude like you could sang such a hottie."

"You just jellious." He was right nes she totally knew that so she just walked away all sad because she didnt even care.

meanwhile in the office...

"Sherlcok I have something I have to tell you..." Listrade said leaning his back against the desk in a sexual way.

"Listrade..." Sherlcok said, knowing what was going on here.

"No! Sherlock, I love you! Don't you see! It's always been you! I bloody love you man! I've know you for years."

"I love John now. What happened between us meant nothing." Sherlock said coldly.

"Nothing!?" Listrade said with tears forming in his eyes.

"thanks for the good sex though, but it's over. I love my john." he said turning to walk out of the office and join john outside.

"What was he talking to you about?" John asked when he saw sherlick

"Nuthing really its stupid stuff." he said putting his arm around him as then went back to the flat.


	3. in which-lighring

John and Sherlock were at the flat. They sat happily together on the coach and looked out the window super happily.

"John." Sherlcoke said to john "What to people do when thy be in love?"

John blushed, he didn't know where all this love talk stuff came from, he wasn't complaining though

"john, the world is our osyster now we can do anything now" Sherlock said philisophically "we should buy osyster and dissect them and then eat them!" Sherlock said ultra exictedly and john then said that no that wouldn't be a good idea and why the hell would he want to eat osyerts, "besides" john said, "you font eat I thougth you were anaorxic or something like that."

"no john im not I was just trying to look cool in front of you because I thought that not eating would make me seem really oool to you, you like cool people don't you john?

"well I guess I do, sherry, because I like you and your cool if you eat or not."

"aw." sherlock honestly.

'wheel I'm going to go for a walk bye john" sherlock left.

John was thinkning about everything that had trannyacted in the last couple minitutes and why anything happened at all and he figured thinking about stuff was bad because it leads to overanaling things and he sould just be happy because it was a happy day bcaused sherlock loved him for some reason.

John was happy but he couldn't stop thinking why did the most prefect guy like him shouldn't he be with moriarty or hudson or something? They're better dudes then John was. John ran outside.

"sherlcvo, why do you love me?!" he screamed and it started raining and thunkering outside

"john I love you because-" and the thunnder stock hit john at that very moment. Sherlock screamed because it all was so dramatic.

"Jooooooohn, why must baddness follow me, is it my fate for baddies to happen all the time even when I'm relvatively happy?" sherlock said holding john in his arms.

"What what what what just happened my head feels like static."

"you got hit with lingthing"

"I'm good I think"

"really"

"yep totally ok and nomal

"I was sarred I woulld lose you like I lose everyhing in my life. that why I don't have friends you kno, I'm hot and charming so why wouln't I have friends right? that's why I don't want to lose people so I don't have people because the losing the people is worse then other stuff so don't have people."

"oh yeah I kinda wondered that before'

"yeah well after I met you john I dwcided to not worry about hurting people because it would be worse just not have you man, it would hurt sooooo much. so much. so very much."

"Yeah, mee to so yeah that's why you love me?

"sure" sherlock smiled and so did john and they just kept smiling for a while but it was all awkward cause it was outside and everthing so they went inside because people were staring and stuff and john was being looking nervey

they went inside and inside the flat they kissed a little because they still were awkward even though they were inside and stud.

* * *

A/N: So happy that you peopel give me rewvies so keep them coming and imma keep writing. i duuno what a bata is tho i just use micosoft word. for next chtapa I'm thinking smuuty what you want tlee me! Maybe add some dr who or supernatual or glee. ! byebyebye


	4. Chapter 4

John and sherlock wrere sitting down somewhere together after dark propbally midnight at some place in london that stays open late

"sherlokc what are you doing?"

"I'm ewatchin to see if there is a serical killer out somewhere here because I heard from my homoeless connections that there was a woman aged 17 who was klling people here"

"a 17 year old oh man why would that happen?"

"some chicks get crazy earily " :this one ded inedeed get rea;y crazy because all over the news there were stories of this murders were a girl would shot people but leave little notes "

"why would she nleave notes isnt that kinda agianst her plan?"

"i think she was just really messed up beause she wrote the notes with the organs of poepel like their lungs were mafe into letters"

"wow thats pretty messy"

"yeahb so we need to catch her cuse of that' SHERLOCK said but at the same time didnt really wantt to go catch her because he wante d to see how it eveloved but xould nt do that because of his moral oplagtions agiandst being bored

sherlock and jonh went to see molly the next day

she was in a whte labe coat but under that she wore a pretty pink dress that was covered in sparkly stones and had this design of a phenox in the stones they were little stone

sherlock walked up tp her and she blushed like craxy

"hey sherlock what brings you here?" she said kinda shy and nervious

"I need to look at this blood on this miroscope to figure out this murder"

"ohh alriht" she said and then now was more nervious oculd she couldnt work in hte room when h e was there but dint want to leave because she wanted to look at his face

"soooo molly hows work" john said

"works good boring but good fine otoo yep"

'yeah thats god"

there conversttion wasnt very good it was alot like mollys job

well sherlock you gonna take a while with that suff or should i just go"

"no i dont want to you go i likw tou around but if you gotta go and do stuff yeah i cna meet you bakc at the flat"

'alight' john wwas said

sherlock stoof up and gave john a little kiss godbye wven though molly watchdd and then john lwet

molly was all likw "woah you guys are really dating now eh?"

"yeah i love hlogn" shelock said sencerly

'well uh sherock there has been something i wanted to tell you... but i think now i should?

"whar it is molly?"

"well... sherlock"

"oh my god say it it got all ssasy"

"i love you too shelcok" she said finally and was blushing like the red

"woh molly"

i kkkow your in a erealtion but thats just not okay wilt me i love you loved you beore you even known jonh so its not a fair"

"what to do.." sherlock sad he kinda liked mollu not as amuch though

"...one thing but i understrans if not there is one thing you should do for me and if you do i'll forget all my feelings"

"whats that?"

molly blushed even more "let me suck your dick just once"

"i'm not sue"

"its ok i just thought..."

sherlock got up and pressed a finger to her face "ok molly you can suck my dick"

* * *

A/N: worked on this one for a hole hour adn a half! please give me some reviers thanks! sorry for the cliffy


End file.
